


Twilight Serenade

by Artorias



Series: Feel the Rush + Extras [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: You have it all.Money. Power. Influence.Despite all of that? You're only grateful for one thing in your life...





	Twilight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Check out my main reader insert, Feel the Rush if you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Readers gender is unspecified.

You have it all. 

  
  


Rows upon rows of sports cars. 

  
  


Billions upon billions of money. People kissing up to you to win your favor.

A life of everything you could ever want. 

  
  


Too bad it all means absolutely  _ nothing _ to you.

  
  


Your eyes cold and hollow, the wind makes billows against your Armani suit, your shot of whiskey in your hand. 

  
  


The night is young. Pale moonlight shines on your flawless body as you sigh, sipping your shot quietly. 

  
  


Money. Money money money… what all people dream of. What the entire world runs on. 

  
  
  


You hate it. 

  
  


Yet, you can't get rid of it. 

  
  


Crushing the shot glass with a ferocious snarl, glass shards embed themselves into the palm of your hand, lines of blood trickling down quickly.

  
  


Your secretary, Riven steps onto the balcony, holding out the usual white cloth. She wears her traditional secretary uniform, with her own personal touches. "...Sir, I do believe I asked you to  _ stop _ doing these little stunts of yours?"

  
  
  


"Spare me your lectures, Riven. You know how my anger gets to me…"

  
  


"Trust me Sir, I think I'd know best how you operate,' She says, brushing her swaying white locks. "Blood is difficult to clean out of these floors."

  
  


"I understand… my apologies, Riven. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just… the usual issues plaguing me, is all." You whisper, taking a hold of her hand. "If you weren't here, I'd be driven mad."

  
  


"Oh trust me, I know that as well. I  _ am _ your secretary. 

  
  


"You're insufferable as always. Remind me why I hired you again?"

  
  


"I'm sexy as hell in this outfit. I can do paperwork in the blink of an eye, and I'm your secret fiance... Just to name a few."

  
  


As she calls herself your fiance, your body stiffens in embarrassment as you divert your eyes away from her alluring body, a blush appearing on your cheeks. 

"N-No need to say it out loud… people might be near!"

  
  


"Oh? What's wrong? Oh, that's right…"

  
  


Turning your head around, Riven pulls on your tie, bringing your face mere inches apart from hers. "You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you? Can't even shrug off a girl's advances on you without blushing like a little schoolgirl," She says, smirking. "Am I right, lover?"

  
  
  


"D-Dear Lord… p-please, Riven, enough with the teasing! Y-You know how I am with these situations!" You squeak out, covering your face with your hands. 

  
  


Smiling gently, your white haired secretary climbs onto your lap, her arms going over your shoulders. 

  
  


"I know very well how you deal with them. That's why I love teasing my wonderful, amazing fiance."

  
  


You whimper slightly, wrapping your arms around her torso, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. 

  
  


"I swear to you Riven… I'll find a way to break free from this god forsaken company. Anything to stay with you.  _ Anything." _

  
  


Her beautiful eyes smile, the moonlight basking in her Ashen hair. "I know you will." She whispers, caressing your silky hair. 

  
  


"I wouldn't have you any other way, lover."

  
  


Smiling with a visible blush, the two of you stare at the city of Piltover, the countless array of night lights and skyscrapers creating a breathtaking sight. 

  
  


"Lover?" Riven whispers, her hand tightening against yours. 

"Hm?"

"I love you."

  
  


All you do is smirk, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you too."

  
  
  



End file.
